customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Home Videos
Barney and Friends is a favorite amoung children and parents alike. Barney is of course, the famous big purple dinosaur who sings and dances. If the Barney and the Backyard Gang and the rest of the seasons of Barney and Friends released on VHS tapes and DVDs from The Lyons Group, Lyrick Studios and HIT Entertainment. The Barney videos are available in stores and neighborhoods. Each one features episodes, clip shows and TV specials. The video has the opening and closing previews. Your child watches the Barney videos on TV through the country and the world. Many episodes are available online though membership websites. Barney & the Backyard Gang: #The Backyard Show (August 29, 1988) #Three Wishes (January 27, 1989) #A Day at the Beach (April 6, 1989) #Waiting for Santa (January 6, 1990) #Campfire Sing-Along (June 8, 1990) #Barney Goes to School (August 15, 1990) #Barney in Concert (July 29, 1991) #Rock with Barney (October 20, 1991) Barney & Friends and other Barney Videos: # Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (August 1, 1992) # Love to Read, With Barney (December 19, 1993) # Barney Live! in New York City (August 3, 1994) # Imagination Island (October 4, 1994) # Barney Safety (April 11, 1995) # Barney Songs (November 7, 1995) # Barney's Talent Show (March 26, 1996) # Barney's Fun & Games (May 21, 1996) # Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (August 6, 1996) # Once Upon a Time (November 5, 1996) # Barney's Sense-Sational Day (January 14, 1997) # Barney's Musical Scrapbook (May 6, 1997) # Camp WannaRunnaRound (July 8, 1997) # Barney's Adventure Bus (September 2, 1997) # Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (September 11, 1997) # Barney's Good Day, Good Night (November 4, 1997) # It's Time for Counting (January 13, 1998) # Barney in Outer Space (March 17, 1998) # Barney's First Adventures (March 28, 1998 - Television; September 1, 1998 - Video) # My Party with Barney (April 10, 1998) # Barney's Big Surprise (May 19, 1998) # Barney's Halloween Party (August 18, 1998, August 17, 1999 (Reprint) and August 19, 2003 (Hit Entertainment) # Sing & Dance with Barney (January 12, 1999) # What a World We Share (March 9, 1999) # Walk Around the Block with Barney (May 4, 1999) # Let's Play School (July 27, 1999) # Barney's Night Before Christmas (September 28, 1999, October 17, 2000 (Reprint) and September 30, 2003 (Hit Entertainment) # More Barney Songs (December 28, 1999) # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (March 21, 2000) # Barney's Super Singing Circus (May 16, 2000) # Come on Over to Barney's House (August 15, 2000) # Be My Valentine Love, Barney (December 26, 2000) # Barney's Musical Castle (March 6, 2001) # Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (June 1, 2001) # Let's Go to the Zoo (August 28, 2001) # Barney's Pajama Party (October 30, 2001) # You Can Be Anything (February 19, 2002) # Barney's Beach Party (April 30, 2002) # Round and Round We Go (August 27, 2002) # Barney's Christmas Star (October 22, 2002) # Barney Songs from the Park (January 7, 2003) # Read with Me, Dance with Me (April 8, 2003) # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (August 26, 2003) # Barney's Colorful World (September 14, 2004) # Let's Go to the Farm (March 1, 2005) # The Land of Make-Believe (August 30, 2005) # Can You Sing That Song? (December 13, 2005) # Let's Make Music (September 5, 2006) # Let's Go to the Firehouse (March 13, 2007) # Dino-Mite Birthday (September 11, 2007) # Celebrating Around the World (January 29, 2008) # Barney's Animal ABC's (March 4, 2008) # Hi! I'm Riff! (May 6, 2008) # The Best of Barney (September 9, 2008) # Once Upon a Dino Tale (January 6, 2009) # Barney's Top 20 Countdown (March 10, 2009) # Let's Go on Vacation (May 19, 2009) # Barney's Jungle Friends (September 15, 2009) # Let's Play Outside (May 18, 2010) # A-Counting We Will Go (September 14, 2010) # Best Fairy Tales (November 9, 2010) # I Can Do It! (May 17, 2011) # Big World Adventure (September 13, 2011) # A Very Merry Christmas (October 11, 2011) # I Love My Friends (January 3, 2012) # A Super-Dee-Duper Day! (July 15, 2014) Barney & Friends Episode Videos #Barney's Birthday (September 2, 1992) #Barney's Best Manners (February 4, 1993) #Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose (May 26, 1993) #Barney's Home Sweet Homes (August 25, 1993) #Let's Pretend with Barney (January 19, 1994) #Barney's Alphabet Zoo (April 27, 1994) #Barney's Families are Special (February 7, 1995) #Making New Friends (August 8, 1995) #Riding in Barney's Car (September 26, 1995) #Barney's All Aboard for Sharing (January 23, 1996) #Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers (July 2, 1996) #Barney's Colors & Shapes (March 18, 1997) #Down on Barney's Farm (February 12, 1998) #Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother, She's My Sister (November 3, 1998) #A to Z with Barney (May 8, 2001) #Barney's It's a Happy Day! (June 24, 2003) #It's Nice to Meet You (June 24, 2003) #Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! (August 5, 2003) #Barney's Numbers! Numbers! (August 5, 2003) #Happy Mad Silly Sad (December 16, 2003) #Movin' and Groovin' (March 9, 2004) #Let's Pretend with Barney (May 11, 2004) #Now I Know My ABCs (July 13, 2004) #Ready, Set, Play! (December 28, 2004) #Just Imagine (May 3, 2005) #Everyone is Special (July 5, 2005) #Shake Your Dino Tail! (May 15, 2007) #Sharing is Caring! (August 11, 2009) #We Love Our Family (November 17, 2009) #Please and Thank You (January 5, 2010) #Egg-Cellent Adventures (March 2, 2010) #Furry Friends (July 27, 2010) #Musical Zoo (January 4, 2011) #Shapes and Colors All Around (February 8, 2011) #1-2-3 Learn (July 12, 2011) #Clean Up, Clean Up! (March 6, 2012) #Planes, Trains & Cars (May 15, 2012) #All About Opposites (July 10, 2012) #Most Loveable Moments (September 18, 2012) #Let's Go to the Doctor (November 6, 2012) #Let's Go to the Moon (January 8, 2013) #Play with Barney (March 5, 2013) #Dance with Barney (May 21, 2013) #Imagine with Barney (July 9, 2013) #Most Huggable Moments (September 17, 2013) #Perfectly Purple (November 12, 2013) #Story Time with Barney (January 21, 2014) #Happy Birthday, Barney! (April 15, 2014) #This is How I Feel (November 11, 2014) #Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals (March 3, 2015) #It's Showtime with Barney! (June 9, 2015) #Barney's Worldwide Adventure! (October 13, 2015) #Dinos in the Park (February 16, 2016) #Playground Fun! (January 24, 2017) Feature Film: # Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (September 1, 1998) Re-releases # Barney's ABC's & 123's (August 1, 2000) # Barney's Outdoor Fun (May 13, 2003) # Let's Go to the Beach (February 7, 2006) # Barney's Book Fair (July 14, 2009) # Fun on Wheels (September 22, 2009) # Mother Goose Collection (March 15, 2011) Spanish language videos: #El Castillo Musical de Barney #La Gran Sorpresa de Barney #El Maravilloso Mundo que Compartimos #El Super Circo de Barney #Paseando con Barney por el Vecindario #Es Divertido Transportarse #Buenos Dias, Buenas Noches #Barney en Concierto #La Isla de La Imaginación #Buenos Modales/El Cumpleaños de Barney #Colores y Formas #Más Canciones de Barney #1-2-3-4 Estaciones #A Contar con Barney #De Paseo con Barney #Haciendo Nuevos Amigos #Una Sorpresa Muy Especial #Juguemos a Compartir/Hogar Dulce Hogar #La Maravillosa Máquina de Juegos #El Show del Talento #Había Una Vez #La Casa de Barney #Usa Tus Sentidos con Barney #Juguemos a la Escuela #El Autobus Mágico de Barney #De la A a la Z #Vamos al Zoológico con Barney #Barney en el Espacio #Diversión en la Granja #La Pijamada de Barney #Diversión y Limpieza #Los Versos Favoritos de Barney #Navidad Mágica con Barney #Esperando a Santa #Una Mágica Aventura Musical #Una Aventura de la Imaginación #Zoológico de Letras/Cantos y Juegos con Mama Gansa #El Desfile de los Numeros/Ejercicio en El Circo #¡Barney en vivo! En Nueva York #El es mi Hermano, Ella es mi Hermana #Canta y Baila con Barney #La Gran Aventura de Barney #Estrella de Navidad #La Fiesta de Halloween de Barney #Fiesta en la Playa #Árboles Magníficos #Puedes ser lo que tu Quieras! #Aprende con Barney Motricidad #Buenos Modales 2: ¡Invitación a la Diversión! #Muevete al Ritmo de Barney #Imaginemos con Barney #Barney y Su Mundo de Colores #Vamos a La Granja #Lee y Baila Conmigo #Canciones en el Parque #Feliz, Alocando, Enfadado, Triste #Jeguemos a Puedes Cantar Esa Cancion? #Hagamos Musica #Vamos a Contar #El Juego de los Opuestos #El Cumpleanos de Barney #Las Mascotas Hebrew language videos:> #Let's Imagine with Barney (The Queen of Make-Believe) (October 15, 1997) #Play Safely (Playing it Safe) (October 21, 1997) #Transportation Fun (Going Places) (November 4, 1997) #Sharing and Caring (Caring Means Sharing) (November 11, 1997) #Learn About Shadow (What’s That Shadow) (January 13, 1998) #Help Protect the Earth (Our Earth Our Home) (February 3, 1998) #Rhymes with Mother Goose (Let’s Help, Mother Goose) (March 3, 1998) #Happy Birthday! (Happy Birthday, Barney!) (December 3, 1997) #Family is Love (My Family's Just Right for Me) (December 17, 1997) #Hands Up on the Head (Hop to It!) (December 31, 1997) #Alef Bet (Alphabet Soup!) (February 11, 1998) #Tosha’s Can Be a Friend (Be a Friend) (March 17, 1998) #Buggy Friends (I Just Love Bugs) (April 7, 1998) #What I Want to Be (When I Grow Up) (April 14, 1998) #5 Senses of Fun (1-2-3-4-5 Senses) (March 31, 1998) #Neighborhood Fun (Hi, Neighbor) (January 6, 1998) #We Are Going Camping (A Camping We Will Go) (May 5, 1998) #Best Manners (A Splash Party Please) (May 13, 1998) #Numbers (Carnival of Numbers) (May 20, 1998) #Colors (The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) (May 20, 1998) #Welcome to Mexico (Hola Mexico) (May 23, 1998) #Friends Are Special (Everyone is Special) (May 26, 1998) #Eating Right with Barney (Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!) (June 3, 1998) #Doctor is Fun (Doctor Barney is Here) (June 9, 1998) #Feelings of Fun (Oh, What a Day) (June 26, 1998) #Music is Fun (Practice Makes Music) (June 17, 1998) #Happy Homes (Home Sweet Homes) (July 7, 1998) #Barney Colors and Numbers (August 1, 1998) #Four Seasons of Fun (Four Seasons Day) (September 8, 1998) #Fun At the Farm (Down On Barney’s Farm) (September 15, 1998) #Fun at World of Music (A World of Music) (September 22, 1998) #Count to Ten (Having Tens of Fun!) (October 21, 1998) #Autumn Day (Falling for Autumn) (October 6, 1998) #Fun With Grandparents (Grandparents Are Grand (1993)) (October 10, 1998) #Play with Friends (May I Help You) (October 12, 1998) #Shapes (Red, Blue and Circles Too) (October 16, 1998) #A Goose Friend Mother Goose (Honk Honk Goose On the Loose) (October 23, 1998) #Lots Things I Can Do (I Can Do That) (October 26, 1998) #Grownups Jobs (Grown-Ups for a Day) (October 29, 1998) #Making Art Picture Fun With Barney (Picture This) (November 3, 1998) #Baby Bop’s Birthday (Look at Me I’m 3) (November 7, 1998) #Big Top Fun (The Exercise Circus) (November 11, 1998) #Our Favorite Things with Barney (My Favorite Things) (November 17, 1998) #Dentist is Fun (The Dentist Makes Me Smile) (November 20, 1998) #Being Safe With Barney (Stop, Look and Be Safe/ Fun With Safety) (December 1, 1998) #Let’s Pretend with Barney (An Adventure in Make-Believe) (December 5, 1998) #Fun at Alphabet Zoo (The Alphabet Zoo) (December 8, 1998) #Families Are Special (A Very Special Delivery) (December 11, 1998) #Planting On Very Garden (Shawn and the Beanstalk) (December 14, 1998) #Shoe Fun (If the Shoe Fits) (December 19, 1998) #Our Favorite Rooms (Room for Everyone) (December 22, 1998) #Fire Safety (I Can Be a Firefighter) (January 5, 1999) #Shopping Party Fun (Shopping for a Surprise) (January 12, 1999) #Having Fair Festival (Anyway You Slice it) (January 19, 1999) #A Scavenger Fun (Twice is Nice) (January 26, 1999) #Making New Friends (On the Move) (February 2, 1999) #Fun at Welcome Home (A Welcome Home) (February 9, 1999) #Clean Up, Clean Up (Classical Cleanup) (February 16, 1999) #Taking Care of Pets (Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends) (February 23, 1999) #Fishy Friends (Gone Fishing) (March 2, 1999) #A World of Animals (At Home with Animals) (March 9, 1999) #Rainy Days, Indoor Fun (It’s Raining It’s Pouring) (March 16, 1999) #Jungle Adventure (Camera Safari) (March 23, 1999) #Sailing to Magical Island (Ship, Ahoy!) (September 8, 1999) #Sounds from the Forest (Hoo's in the Forest?) (November 25, 1998) #Collection 1 (September 2, 1998) #Collection 2 (September 2, 1998) #Collection 3 (May 4, 1999) #Collection 4 (May 11, 1999) #Collection 5 (May 18, 1999) #Collection 6 (June 8, 1999) #Coming Along the Train (Who's Who at the Choo-Choo!) (April 7, 1999) #Go for a Ride in the Car (Are We There Yet?) (April 14, 1999) #BJ’s Hats (Hats Off To BJ) (November 9, 1999) #Flying in a Airplanes (Up We Go) (April 21, 2000) #Al Paruqe Musical Shel Barney 6 (July 21, 2005) #The Great Collection of Barney 1 (January 17, 2007) #The Great Collection of Barney 2 (January 17, 2007) #The Great Collection of Barney 3 (January 17, 2007) #The Great Collection of Barney 4 (January 17, 2007) #The Great Collection of Barney 5 (January 17, 2007) #The Great Collection of Barney 6 (January 17, 2007) Category:Barney & Friends